


pumpkin pie!

by hyunlvr



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, background relationships briefly mentioned, maybe tooth-rotting fluff idk, new years kiss fic, no angst really, no smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr
Summary: hyunjae texts a random number he found on the walls of a vandalised toilet cubicle which may or may not just belong to juyeon
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	pumpkin pie!

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back with a longer fic this time round which took quite some time to write! it was supposed to be up on new year's but i was so tired hence the delay. i hope everyone is still in the new year's mood for this though enjoy !!!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you liked it! also i'm sorry if there's any mistakes along the way!

_ “So you know how I’m like the captain of the cheerleading team and..” _ to which Jaehyun takes a mental note as probably the 5th time his date was humble-bragging her way through the time they were eating. He barely spoke and more of him muttering a few  _ Oh  _ while respectfully nodding his head.

On top of his long day at school, here he is, in an antique diner, having to entertain this embodiment of a narcissistic style, and of the sort of Babbittry that accompanies it, a girl Chanhee had set him up with. Yet, out of courtesy, he nods to her monotonously loud & colourless sentences. _“Oh” “I see” “Cool”._ He swears his vocabulary had multiplied in a mere span of 2 hours. 

_ “If you don’t mind while I just excuse myself to the gents”  _ he interrupts her midway when she was yet on the course of blabbering another success life-story of hers that Jaehyun doesn’t give a shit about. 

So that’s how he found himself in the tiny bathroom, where he shuts the cubicle door before the rancid sulfur smell could overwhelm him. The toilet seat was cool from the cool breeze that came in from the side window but it didn’t matter, now that he was fuming with anger and annoyance.

With his fingers typing furiously on the LED screen, he sends a text to Chanhee, his best friend who came up with a plan to trick him into a blind date. 

**_Me:_ **

**_Ya I’m gonna murder you when I get back. Just you wait._ **

**_Tall Kitty:_ **

**_Hey at least she’s pretty right?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Dude I’m gay._ **

**_Tall Kitty:_ **

**_Oh. Um entertain her or something. I’m sure you can do it <3._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_No._ **

**_Tall Kitty:_ **

**_DON’T YOU DARE DITCH HER I HAD TO PAY TO HAVE HER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU_ ** **_  
_ ** _   
_ Not like Jaehyun asked for it anyways. The thing about his friends is that they are always pestering him to go hook up with someone but Jaehyun was definitely not the slightest bit interested, especially not with a girl. He was lonely for sure after his parents left him to study alone in Korea and all he was left with was a few friends in college and a single life for 4 years. But that didn’t make him open to dates either. 

He rolls his eyes to himself before putting back his phone in the pocket. He had previously planned to lock himself up in the toilet for an hour or so, so his date would just leave on her own when she realises he had been gone for long but what he didn’t foresee was the boredom and apathy that accompanied him in the bathroom. He wiped his face as he looked up, trying to internalise the fact that he was now being confined within the 4 cubicle walls, mostly vandalised instead of watching the new episode of his favourite show in his bed. It was a real eyesore to Jaehyun to be honest; the derelict diner’s toilet. 

_ “XXXXX and XXXXX was here”, “XXXXXX loves XXXXXX”,  _ he starts reading the vandalisms one by one as if it was a novel. He continues reading one by one, determined to kill time. It wasn’t as if he could do anything in there. And then he come across a writing which said “ _ If you’re gay, sad and lonely text 010-276743 ;-) “ _

_ Gay, sad and lonely.  _ It was a description so redolent of Jaehyun to be honest, having last dated in high school, that was years ago and sad, well because he was lonely. 

He hesitates for a variable period of time but still does it anyways. Nothing to lose. Jaehyun has nothing to lose and so he finds himself saving the contact of the random number he got, written on the toilet door. _ New contact:  _ **_Random guy number from the toilet door._ ** The Jaehyun who was once shy and cowardly was gone. The Jaehyun today had balls to draft a text to a random stranger that could be an old creep or a wanted criminal, who knows what the person might be. But it didn’t matter to him.

**_Me:_ **

**_Hey. Im sad, gay and lonely. What remedies do you suggest?_ **

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_Um, wtf? Who are you._ **

**_Sorry for the foul language but I think you got the wrong number._ **

**_Lmao, but if you insist on some advice, maybe hook up with someone?_ **

**_Sorry. Not the best advice as I’m sad, gay and lonely too LOL but uh yeah how did you get my number anyways._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_LOL_ **

**_Uh there’s this diner downtown which has a male toilet_ **

**_that’s like vandalised and one of those writings told me_ **

**_to text this number if I was sad, gay and lonely._ **

**_But thanks anyways for your advice. Sorry for disturbing, I was just bored._ **

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_THAT DUMBASS DID NOT-_ **

**_Oh I didnt mean that haha._ **

**_Uh, not that I’m weirded out by you or anything_ **

**_but if you could just erase my number from the walls,_ **

**_that would be great haha._ **

**_And nah it’s really fine. I was bored too haha._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Sure no worries._ **

**_Nice talking to you I guess?_ **

Jaehyun hasn’t realised that he had been smiling like that clown you see from McDonalds until his cheekbones started to hurt. It was definitely weird but it doesn’t stop Jaehyun from thinking about it again and again for another week. The encounter was short yet memorable, for Jaehyun at least.

-

_ “Do you think the world is ending?”  _ Jaehyun asks as he sips on his hot cup of tea one day in an ubiquitous oriental cafe with Chanhee. Chanhee eyed him thoughtfully and suspiciously before placing his cup of coffee down on the table. _ “Are you finally thinking of asking someone out?”  _ gasping loudly making heads turn towards at their table. _ “Can you stop being so loud for a second. But something like that.. Was just wondering if I should text this guy”  _ Jaehyun answers, covering his face slightly from the embarrassment.

_ “Um duh? The world can end any second and we aren’t gonna waste a second of our life feeling regretful. If you want someone, you gotta put yourself out there. God I’ve been tryna say this for 5 whole years that is? And FINALLY someone is making YOU make the first move. Amazing let me meet him”  _ Chanhee replies confidently.

Jaehyun just scoffs while trying to apprehend his friend’s somewhat philosophical argument. When did Chanhee ever made so much sense to him? 

-

Surprisingly, Chanhee’s comment stuck with him throughout his walk home. Right, Why not? He whips out his phone after shutting his front door and brushing off all the snow caught on his coat when he got home. An unread text message notification surprisingly prompted on the screen.

_ ‘New Test Message 5 mins ago’ _

Jaehyun slides open the notification and the name that lights up makes him drop his phone on the concrete floor out of shock in which he crawls over to slowly pick up the phone to make sure he wasn’t seeing things; ‘ **_Random guy number from the toilet door_ ** _ ’  _

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_Yo uh this is weird but if you’re still sad and lonely, wanna chat?_ **

**_Ok um sorry this is weird bye SORRY._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Omg chill._ **

**_Yeah still sad and lonely._ **

**_Anyways, before anything you aren’t a creepy old man_ **

**_or a wanted criminal of any sort right?_ **

**_Not that I disrespect the elderly but uh_ **

**_like I’m not into things like that._ **

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_I could ask the same to you._ **

**_But uh I’m just a male 22 year old college student. You?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Oh what fate. I’m 22 too, a student._ **

  
  


Hyunjae thinks momentarily of how fascinating it was knowing a stranger who turns out to be of the same age. Cool. It’s fate he thinks.

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_No way. You’re pulling my leg aren’t you? You're a 60 year old creep aren’t you._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_I wish I could I prove it to you LOL. Maybe one day, we’ll see._ **

Maybe one day.

-

Jaehyun soon learns his random stranger friend was actually enrolled in a college nearby after they talked non-stop for 2 weeks now. Of course this was not going to go unnoticed by his best friends, Chanhee and Changmin who have been observing him having his eyes glued to his phone the whole time they were hanging out one day after school.

_ “Yah look at him. I’ve never seen him so engrossed with texting this much before.” _

_ “Tell me about it. This guy must be really special to have our Hyunjae so whipped.” _

It takes Changmin’s fake coughs for Jaehyun to realise that his friends have been eyeing him for what seems like a decade. He sheepishly laughs and puts his phone away before giving an innocent look towards his two friends who had suspicious looks on their faces.

_ “So are you going to spill the tea on your love story or do you need Chanhee here to do the detective work?”  _ Changmin asks sassily with Chanhee nodding his head in unison.

_ “What love story” J _ aehyun tries to play dumb but obviously his bestfriends weren’t buying any of their bullshit. _ “So um you guys gonna talk or stare?”  _ he challenged when neither of his best friends reacted to his deceit.

_ “Okay okay fine. So that time Chanhee tricked me into that blind date and she was SO annoying and full of herself so i just escaped and locked myself up in the diner’s bathroom and like there were so many vandalisms on the walls of like one of the cubicles which were so ugly-”. _

_ “Get to the point”. _

_ “FINE. So like there was this number written on the door and I just texted it out of curiosity. And we’ve been texting a lot.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Wait wh-what.”  _ Changmin stutters _. “So you just texted a random number you see and now y’all are on texting terms? Are you crazy? What if it’s a serial killer or something?”  _ Chanhee gasps in disbelief.

_ “We know we always say we dislike you Hyunjae ya but we don’t want you dead so early.” _

Hyunjae scoffs at the statement until he realises what they said had a certain degree of truth in it. 

_ “What’s his name and how old is he?”  _ a sense of worry shown in his glossy eyes. Hyunjae doesn’t actually know his name. Not sure why it hasn’t occurred to him to ask for the stranger’s name, but their conversation did feel oddly comfortable nonetheless. He realises that there’s so much more to this stranger than he knows and the possibility of him being a pervert or a serial killer like Chanhee describes, was 50% probable.

There was a long pause after Changmin blurted out the question and looking at how their friend now who was looking distressed in silence, it sent them in a state of frenzy. 

_ “OH MY GOD YOU DON’T KNOW HIS NAME?” _ they both chanted in unison as if they were part of the cheerleading squad or something. If it wasn’t for the muffled _ ‘sshhh’  _ from the other customers in the shop, they would have gone into full panic mode.

_ “Okay okay relax. I’ll ask him when I get back okay? But he told me first he’s 22 and goes to school at SNU. I don’t know. he doesn’t ask me for provocative pictures or my location or anything out of the norm. We basically talk about random stuff and common topics of interests and our days. It’s like I genuinely enjoy his company online and am intrigued by his personality, disregarding his background or looks.” _

His random stranger friend can’t possibly be a threat, right? He’s been nothing but nice this past few weeks. His explanation did convince his 2 anxious friends but they were still adamant on wanting to know his name, which Hyunjae complies with.

-

That night, he trudges back home carrying the weight of fear on his shoulders. What if the random stranger friend finds me a creep? What if  _ random stranger friend _ finds it uncomfortable to tell me? No-no. What if he’s lying to you all these while and is putting a nice act?  _ “Get it together Jaehyun-ah”  _ he shakes his head, believing it will help to shake off the negative thoughts too

After locking his door, his phone lights up to show a notification from his group of friends.

**_Giant Squirrel:_ **

**_Have you asked him?_ **

**_Tall kitty:_ **

**_You should, before the New Year’s fair that is._ **

He should. And about the New Year’s fair, he shrugs it off. Changmin did tell him briefly that he was going to introduce his friend from his dance class to Jaehyun at the fair, which Jaehyun did not bother saying no to, knowing how much willpower and determination Changmin has. And afterall, Changmin said his friend was the perfect match for sad and single Jaehyun. All the more better for him, in case his relationship- _ no _ friendship with this random stranger friend doesn’t work out the way he wants it to. His name was Juhyeon or Jupyeon or was it Jiyeon or something. Yeah whatever, Jaehyun doesn’t care.  _ “I’ll worry about that in 2 weeks” _ he thinks.

Right now, the greater cause of worry was asking his random stranger friend.

He looks at the last text from his so-called friend which said _ “Gonna go for my dance practice. Talk to you later. Enjoy your day with your friends pumpkin pie haha”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Yeah as disgusting as it sounds, instead of actually calling one another by their names, they’ve actually come up with disgusting- like really disgusting pet names. His is pumpkin pie (after telling the other about his current obsession with pumpkin pie) and the other’s was donut (since he said he always smelled like donuts after a new donut shop opened below his house).

Ok back to Jaehyun’s main issue. Let’s get his name.

**_Me:_ **

**_Hey. Just got back home. When you’re free, let me know?_ **

**_There’s something I want to talk to you about. No rush._ **

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_Cool, I was just about to text you._ **

**_And yeah, I’m free now, what’s up?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_We’ve been talking a lot these past weeks_ **

**_but we never really got to know each other’s names._ **

**_So, it would be nice if we could re-introduce ourselves haha_ **

**_Only if you’re comfortable to!_ **

**_Okay, my friends just want to check if_ **

**_the person I’m interested in isn’t an old creep or a serial killer._ **

**_Wait no._ **

**_Not that I’m interested._ **

**_Random guy number from the toilet door:_ **

**_You said you were home right. Give me a second._ **

_ “Give me a second…”  _ Jaehyun reads out loud, eyes still glued to his screen while he was sat at the kitchen island. It took about 10 seconds before his ‘Gee’ ringtone blasted through the speakers of his smartphone, making him jolt out of surprise and dropping his phone on the tabletop. He takes a brief look at the caller ID before his eyes widen in shock. 

The screen lighted up to show _ “Random guy number from the toilet door calling”. _

_ “Shit why is he calling me? Oh my god am I going to get abducted.”  _ He hesitates for a short while but finds his trembling fingers sliding the “slide to answer” button still.

_ “Um. He-hello” v _ oice trembling which obviously hinted at his fear.

_ “Oh no. Did I startle you? Sorry I just thought it would be better to talk about this on the phone haha” _

_ Haha.  _ The laughter rings through Jaehyun’s ears and into his brain where it loops over and over again. That was the most beautiful laugh Jaehyun has ever heard. Random stranger’s voice was piercing yet gruff and pleasing to the ears. But also honeyed. _ Piss off Jaehyun.  _ Even serial killers sound nice on phones. _ Haven’t you watched Scream? _

_ “Hello?”  _ the person on the other end speaks up when Jaehyun was in complete silence for a few seconds. _ “If you’re uncomfortable with talking on the phone it’s really fine haha I’ll hang up.”  _

_ “Oh no no I’m good I was just uh- doing something. Right where were we? Names, right. Do you want to go first?” _

_ “Sure. Hi I’m 22 years old Lee Juyeon, dance major at SNU. Yeah I know too good to be true right but I’m for real not a creep. Anyways I go by Juyeon.” _

There was a mental battle in Jaehyun’s head. To tell him the truth or not. He thinks for a second that this Juyeon dude could just be lying about his identity until his phone vibrates, signalling a message in his inbox. He opens to see ‘Juyeon’ had sent him an image of his school card, face covered. Oh.

_ “Sent you my school ID card to show I’m not fucking around or anything. My face reveal, save it for another time? Hope you’re not the one who turns out to be a creep though.”  _ he jokes which leaves Jaehyun slightly offended.

_ “Of course not. Ok hi I’m Lee Jaehyun 22 years old sports major at Kyunghee University. Uh… proof yeah give me a sec, I’ll send you proof.” _

He takes a picture of his school identity card and hits “send” within seconds. And that’s when regret and reality sets in and it hits him that he did not bother covering up his face on it before hitting the send button. SHIT. 

_ “SHIT”  _ he curses through the phone which startles the other at the end of the line.

_ “Oh I didn’t know you were ready for face reveals. But ok at least now I can tell you’re LEGIT” _

_ “Duh. I can’t lie for shit but it was a mistake actually. Anyways hope you’re not the type who ogles at identity card pictures.” he jokes. _

_ “Swear on my life I don’t do those shit. But you do look good and cute”  _ The compliment made Hyunjae blush a little. No. He was as bright as a tomato but the other doesn’t need to know that. On top of that, he was practically sweating out of nervousness. But that’s between him and the 4 walls of his dorm only.

They continued to talk for a little after that before Jaehyun made an excuse to hang up. Not because he didn’t like the call but more so, because he was so anxious and dehydrated from the intense sweating.

Before he went to bed that night, he remembers to send a text to his little friend group,

**_Me:_ **

**_Ok guys. Apparently his name is Lee Juyeon._ **

**_22 years old dance major at SNU!_ **

**_Tall Kitty:_ **

**_Wait. JUYEON????_ **

**_I meant Juyeon?***_ **

**_Cool._ **

**_Giant Squirrel:_ **

**_Oh._ **

His friends were obviously acting suspicious but Jaehyun was too tired to overthink stuff so he shrugs it off and goes into a deep slumber.

-

_ “So, how are things with Juyeon?”  _ Changmin peers from his left shoulder, trying to take a peek of their conversation he was having with Juyeon on text as they were walking out of school together one day the next week. 

_ “Juyeonie donut? Seriously? That’s your pet name for him? Oh my god at least call him honey or boo or something”  _ Chanhee glares at him, face full of disgust _ “Shut up we are not even dating” _

Jaehyun was more than contented at the way the friendship was blossoming. It has been close to a month of texting but Jaehyun can’t help but to anticipate the day the two would finally meet up and maybe live happily ever after.  _ Yeah right.  _ He doesn’t even know what this Juyeon looks like. Let’s not talk about how Jaehyun went hunting for Juyeon’s social media accounts that one day to find a face he could match to the male’s name only to be welcomed with pictures of older men, leaving him with only traces of Juyeon’s melodious voice from their short call that day.

_ “Yah you didn’t forget about the New Year’s fair did you. It’s next week, just reminding.” _

_ Shit,  _ Jaehyun thinks. There was really a lot to actually prepare mentally, knowing his best friends were going to introduce him to a guy, he now doesn’t kind of want to meet up with since all he thinks about was Juyeon. What if I asked Juyeon to come to the New Year’s fair with me?

_ “What are you thinking about? You didn’t forget about your date we set you up with right? You’ll love him for sure so make sure to dress prettily, put on some perfume and lip balm.”  _ Chanhee ends his sentence with a wink before he grips Jaehyun closer by the arm and whispers _ “Who knows you might need to kiss when the clock hits twelve”  _ which makes Jaehyun yank his arm out of his grip in response, face obviously red as hell.

-

The sentence _ “You’ll love him”  _ runs in his mind the whole evening. How was he going to love this ‘date’ of his if he was all over some random guy that was located somewhere in Seoul who has a beautiful voice. Ah right, he forgot to ask Changmin for greater details about his date, again.

**_Me:_ **

**_Yah, the guy you set me up with. What does he like?_ **

**_Probably gonna bring him something if you guys want me winning him over._ **

**_Giant Squirrel:_ **

**_Donuts ;-)_ **

Donuts. The word brings back fond memories of his donut. Don’t they?

-

In another universe, Changmin and Chanhee were beating the peak hour crowd in the subway just to get to a diner downtown for a very _ ‘important’  _ meeting.

_ “You sure it’s here?”  _ Chanhee questions with doubt clearly shown all over his face.

_ “Yeah. He likes donuts I told you.”  _ he answers, dragging the dusty pink-haired man into the donut cafe while frantically looking for a said “he likes donuts” man.

In the corner of his eyes, Changmin spots a dark-haired man seated right by the side of the continuous floor-to-ceiling window which gave the donut cafe a warm yet modern look. The man seemed rather tensed. After all, his good looks were getting too much attention from the group of gossip-mongers--no middle aged women, and also the group of female students seated diagonally across him. Obviously everyone was all over him. Changmin smiles before nudging Chanhee’s arm. “There he is.”

_ “Chanhee meet Hyunjae’s New Year’s date, my best friend who’s seen me in diapers and my forever dance partner, Lee Juyeon.”  _ he acclaims, head held high. _ “Woah really handsome..” Chanhee speaks before handing out his hand for a handshake “Choi Chanhee. Changmin’s boyfriend and Hyunjae’s wingman. Nice to meet you donut guy.”  _ As they sat Chanhee whispers to the man on his right, _ “Are you sure it’s the same Juyeon as Hyunjae’s Juyeon.” “99% positive. We’ll find out.” _

_ “Ah... why invite me here if you’re gonna love talk in secret the whole time”  _ Juyeon huffs, lower lip protruding slightly to form a pout.    
_   
_ _ Wah. Really exactly like Hyunjae.  _ Changmin and Chanhee spoke in their minds telepathically and dramatically turning to look at each other. 

After ordering some donuts and engaging in small talks about school, life and even the story about Changmin’s doll, Juyeon finally raises the question that he was here for. _ “So, the guy, whoever you’re setting me up with. Hyunjae, was it? Can I know more about him and why exactly are you setting me up with him.” _

_ “Oh simple. Where do I start”  _ Changmin answers incoherently with pieces of donuts still being chewed in his mouth. He clears his throat before starting. _ “Firstly, y’all are just pathetic gays who hasn’t been laid in years.”  _ Chanhee nods towards Juyeon who now has an offended look on his face. _ “Ok but for real. We’ve been finding the right one for Hyunjae and you seem to not have found someone for yourself. So, no harm in introducing 2 single people right?” _

_ “Yeah if this doesn’t work out we are gonna sign Hyunjae up for Love Island in secret. But don’t worry Hyunjae’s nice, and hot… oh and he likes pumpkin pie”  _ Chanhee adds on proudly to Changmin’s argument.

Juyeon was still unsure though. To be frank, he wasn’t exactly good at dating or even texting which brought him lots of worries with the idea of a blind date. 

_ “About the part of myself having not found someone yet, that isn’t exactly true though. I kinda do have someone I’m talking to so I don’t want to give your friend high hopes”  _ he says in a disappointed tone while scratching his nape.

Changmin nods understandingly _. Ah, these 2 idiots,  _ he says in his heart, a small smile creeping up to his face. _ “Don’t worry. Hyunjae too. But first don’t you wanna see how he looks like”. _

_No harm in seeing how he looks like,_ Juyeon thinks. It was what he deserved to know anyway after being semi-forced into this blind New Year’s date thing so he finds himself nodding in agreement to Changmin’s sentence and pulling his chair forward to get a closer look.

Chanhee immediately whips out his Iphone, unlocks it and hastily opens up his _ “sacred sexy bitches folder” _ before turning his phone over to Juyeon with a smug look on his face. 

_ “What’s with the face?”  _ Juyeon questions the two before looking down to observe the contents of the folder, ignoring the title. The present image that lit up on the phone screen was a selfie of what seemed to be in a picnic setting with Changmin on the right, holding the camera, Chanhee beside him holding a plate of nicely-made waffles and then beside Chanhee, _ “that’s Hyunjae” _

_ “JAEHYUN???”  _ Juyeon was practically speaking at the top of his lungs which obviously shocked the whole donut shop. Juyeon was in disbelief as he swiped photos after photos, zooming in into Hyunjae’s face.  _ How does he look exactly like Jaehyun? _

_ “What is this? So your friend Hyunjae has a twin or something cause he looks exactly like my pumpkin pi-no my friend I was interested in” _

_ “So like Hyunjae is actually Jaehyun but we call him Hyunjae instead of Jaehyun because there were too many Jaehyuns in our faculty. So, the guy you’re talking to is probably the Hyunjae here, our Hyunjae”  _ the two explains to the majorly confused Juyeon who was now rather pale looking. It took him about a minute before he finally blinks and chug down a cup of water. _ “So you’re saying the guy all this while, the guy you were trying to introduce me to is pumpkin pi-no Hyunjae-no Jaehyun?”  _ Juyeon clarifies. _ “Yeah. Looks like you guys found each other faster than we had expected huh.” _

_ “Ooh~ talk about fate.” _

It was a huge pill to swallow for Juyeon. That Jaehyun was so much closer to him than he had thought. He takes out his phone, swiping the notification from Jaehyun which opened to show  _ ‘Sure have fun with your friends x’ ;  _ a text he had sent to Juyeon before he met up with the couple.

  
  


-

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _ (yes he changed the contact name cause Juyeonie the donut was yeah judged by his friends) _

**_What are you up to?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Finding a perfume online._ **

**_Recommend me a brand!_ **

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Sure I like Mont Blanc’s Starwalker the best._ **

**_What’s it for?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Okay got it thanks donut :-)_ **

**_For some blind date on new years eve my friend’s sending me too._ **

**_Kinda wished it was you instead._ **

Jaehyun immediately throws his phone across the room after sending that risky  _ “Kinda wished it was you instead”  _ text, anxiously pacing back and forth across his room before stopping in front of the mirror.

_ “God Lee Jaehyun. You suck at flirting. How would you know if he likes you?”  _ immediately regretting his actions. He was anxiously fidgeting and biting on his nails before a  _ “Ting”  _ was heard from a distance, causing him to jump a little.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Me too._ **

**_Have fun though. The guy might be hot!_ **

**_Not hot as me though. Haha._ **

_ H _ aha. Yeah. Jaehyun wasn’t even gonna imagine how he looks knowing he’s already head over heels for this man’s personality through text. He doesn’t even care if the guy’s hot. But a part of him was slightly disappointed when Juyeon seemed okay with him being open to other guys which made him think if his feelings were ever going to be reciprocated. 

**_Me:_ **

**_What are your plans on new years though!_ **

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Hanging out with someone special I guess!_ **

**_-_ **

The week went by in a flash. As much as Jaehyun seemed to be upset by the fact that his date was someone else and not Juyeon, he was surprisingly more than ready for the fair that was happening the next day, with help partially from his 2 best friends who dragged him out for a shopping spree. 

_ “Guys I told you, there isn’t a need to try this hard. If the guy doesn’t like me then I’ll still have Juyeonie.” _

_ “Ok and Juyeonie would love it if you put this on.”  _ before twirling the taller and sending him back into the fitting room to try on yet another outfit.

Jaehyun puts on the outfit as per requested by Chanhee and looks into the mirror. It was a white dress shirt and a blue knitted wear over it coupled with suspenders and a pair of black trousers. He looked - sophisticated. As if obliged to, he snaps a shot of himself before contemplating if he should send it to Juyeon but he does so anyway.

**_Me:_ **

**_[1 image attachment]_ **

**_How does this look?_ **

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Why? Is it bad?_ **

**_Juyeonie:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No._ **

**_You look amazing._ **

A simple compliment was enough to send Jaehyun into a blushing mess and him mouthing several _ ‘Oh My God’.  _ He was really trying to keep it discreet but obviously the duo outside could hear him loud and clear before they tried hiding their laughter. Changmin then receives a message.

**_Juyeon:_ **

**_Whoever made him wear that. You’re a genius._ **

Jaehyun ends up purchasing the outfit despite it amounting to a pretty costly amount. After all, Juyeon likes it so that’s all that probably matters to Jaehyun right now. He also ends up purchasing the perfume that Juyeon had recommended and had gotten himself familiarised with the smell as he sprayed the perfume on all his clothes that night.  _ This is probably what Juyeon smells like. _ Jaehyun was more than ready for the New Year’s fair.

-

At the entrance of the New Year’s fair, the trio were greeted with the sight of their long lost best friends who they had been separated from when they all went separate ways for college. Jacob and Kevin, lovebirds no.1 and Sunwoo and Eric, lovebirds no.2 and not forgetting power couple, Chanhee and Changmin, the most obvious lovebirds, he was accustomed to. Now what was missing was simply just his date so he won’t have to third wheel his group of friends for the 5th year straight.

Looking down at his watch which lighted up to show a visible ‘10.15pm’, he was puzzled knowing the agreed meeting time for Jaehyun and his blind date was 10 pm and that the whole gang had been loitering at the entrance for 15 minutes that is. Not that Jaehyun was thrilled to meet him but he was just sick of being around couples and making his friends wait, wasn’t very polite either. He pulls Changmin aside by the arm, away from the gang.

_ “Where is whatever-the-guy’s-name-is?”  _ Jaehyun grumbles. _ “Oh he’s running a little late. Said he needed to take a dump”  _ which was obviously a white lie. Juyeon was already there an hour ago, trying to purchase a bouquet of flowers from the flower stand which was facing long queues.

Jaehyun was already losing interest. His number one top quality in a man was obviously punctuality, followed by responsibility and Jaehyun was already convinced this guy had lacked both by now. Thoughts of just returning home early ran across his mind but he did not feel like being a bad friend and neither was he ready for Chanhee’s whines. So instead he stayed on, in hopes of at least having a good time with his friends. And also while sending a few complaints to Juyeon, who was actually rushing to buy flowers.

**_Me:_ **

**_Can you believe it? My date’s late for 20 mins. Ugh._ **

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_SHIT SORRY._ **

**_Wait no, I meant I’m sorry to hear that._ **

**_Man what a jerk._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_YEAH IKR!!! This is such a bad idea already._ **

Somehow texting Juyeon always made him feel better instantly as if Juyeon had casted a spell on him. _ “Juyeon you texting?”  _ Changmin asks cutiously when he senses Jaehyun has calmed down from a minute ago. Jaehyun nods and only to then it occurs to him that he forgot about his date’s name _. “By the way what’s the guy’s name” _

Changmin giggles before answering _ “You can call him Joel Lee for now”. For now. _

_ Joel. _

While Jaehyun had his eyes fixed on his screen, Changmin sends a distress text to Juyeon.

**_Changmin:_ **

**_Yah hurry up. He’s complaining!!!_ **

**_Juyeon:_ **

**_OK CARRY OUT THE PLAN._ **

**_Changmin:_ **

**_NOW?_ **

**_Juyeon:_ **

**_NOW._ **

**_Changmin:_ **

**_OK._ **

**_Juyeon:_ **

**_OK._ **

_ “Yah let’s go”  _ Changmin hurriedly gathers the squad before entering the fair. Jaehyun was accompanied by Kevin and Eric, both latching themselves to his sides after claiming that they’ve missed him all summer. Jaehyun was ecstatic of course. His life sure did get duller after being separated from his best buds from high school. He missed his parents, he missed his friends. Though he had Chanhee and Changmin throughout his semesters in college, a little more company sure did feel better. Juyeon’s company too.

_ “Everywhere seems to be packed except the ferris wheel! Wanna go on it?”  _ said Sunwoo, enthusiastically.

Sure the ferris wheel looks great to Jaehyun. Especially for the fact that the top of the wheel offers a beautiful view of the skyline and the Han River. The only downside to it was that each carriage could only hold 2 people. Amazing, he thinks sarcastically. He knew he was the only one without a partner while his friends were all paired up. Jacob soon realises the shift in moods when he sees Jaehyun’s smile falter. 

_ “Hey we are in a group of 7 right? So um why not the 2 of you and the 2 of you go together and then Kevin can go with Hyunjae. I’m good. I’ll just wait for the next round.”  _ Jacob exclaims with an assuring smile. Kevin probably got the hint when he started to latch his arm onto Jaehyun and mouthing a _ “Let’s go”  _ to the older reassuringly.

_ “Jacob you’re such an angel but it’s okay. Why would I steal your boyfriend’s on New Years eve and the ferris wheel is for couples, so go.”  _ he says before detaching himself from Kevin and pulling the latter to Jacob’s side. Everyone was now shooting him apologetic stares.  _ Screw myself for being single _ , he mutters. He felt like a party pooper, knowing he ruined the mood and he felt bad if one of them had to ditch their partner for him. _ “It’s okay. My date’s coming anyway right Changmin?” _

_ “Oh? Oh yeah he is reaching soon and I gave him your number. So, we’ll go up first? See you in a bit Hyunjae. ”  _ Changmin says before grabbing the other 6 in a rushed manner to join in the beeline for the ferris wheel.

He watches his friends excitedly getting on the carriages endearingly, taking out his phone, anticipating a reply from his stranger turned friend, Juyeon.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Hope he gets you flowers to compensate you for his punctuality._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_He better._ **

**_So, what are you up to today?_ **

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Hm hang out with my friends and actually, I’m planning to confess my crush in person today! Any tips?_ **

On top of the shattering pieces of his heart as he read the reply, his mind was now like a thousand pieces of shattering glass, impossible to make whole of whatever he just read. So, all these while Juyeon had a crush and all these while Jaehyun had thought they were special to one another, and that he stood a chance, which he obviously doesn't now. He finds his throat constricted and tears beginning to blur his vision. 

_ “Ah why are you even crying”  _ he wipes away the tears that were beginning to fall. What did he expect from a stranger? After all he still had his New Year’s date, wherever he was. He bravely replies.

**_Me:_ **

**_Oh you had a crush! Cool!_ **

**_Um I don’t really know. Not good at confessions haha._ **

The _ ‘haha’  _ was relatively ironic seeing how he was typing a haha with a straight face and an intense stare.

So there he was left alone like a child missing his parents in a shopping mall, roaming around to find things to occupy his time with. He follows the scent of what smells like freshly baked waffles which led him to a bakery stand that was placed slightly further from the crowd that was overcrowding the game and photo booths. As the queue was short, Jaehyun decided he could take a quick munch to kill time. 

_ “Welcome”  _ a middle-aged woman who had a heartwarming motherly-like smile greets him.  _ “What would you like to have, young man?” _

_ “A glazed donut please”  _ Jaehyun answers back with a warm smile, that hid his sadness.

_ “How nice to see two good-looking people here at my store”  _ the lady snorts before returning to packing her orders, referring to Jaehyun and the other guy who was at the store before him. 

The man humbly retorts with a _ “Ah no. That’s too nice of you.” _ giggling, before handing over the cash and collecting his purchase. _ “Happy New Year”  _ he wishes the woman and also Jaehyun before taking his leave. Jaehyun kindly returns the wishes with a soft _ “Ah yes you too”  _ and a small smile _.  _ He didn’t really get a good look at the polite male, not when he was busy having his head, trying to hide his tears. He notices the flowers in the male’s hands as he bows.  _ How nice _ , he thinks.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_So what are you up to now?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Hooking up with my date. Haha._ **

He sighs as he presses the green send button. Hooking up? No. Here he was, hiding at the most isolated location of the whole New Year’s fair, alone. Trying his best to escape from the bright and busy fair on New Year’s eve, which he wouldn’t have stepped foot into if not for his friends. His friends? Busy sucking each other’s faces now, probably, in one of those ferris wheel carriages overseeing the whole fair. It wasn’t something new for Jaehyun, given he’s been spending New Year’s either alone in the comfort of his humble one-man abode or third-wheeling one of his friends at this darn New Year fair. Tears burnt his eyes and his lower lip trembled a little out of loneliness and of his unrequited love story. He sighed for the nth time that night and let his eyes flutter open to the sight of the picturesque fair only to be greeted by a male who seemed of his age.

_ “Care if I join you?”  _ Jaehyun hesitates for a moment but nods anyway. The man takes a seat right beside him. They were now seated in a dimly lit alley on what looked like unattended boxes. Jaehyun didn’t mind the man who was busy on his own, eating his donut. He could use the warmth of a company anyways. Just then, his phone chimes and lights up to show a notification from his stranger-friend.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_So your hook up’s hot?_ **

_ Shit what do I say. _

He looks over to the man by his side. Yeah it was a little creepy of him to do so but it wasn’t like he was left with much of a choice after the ‘Joel Lee’ or whatsoever stood him up that night. Reaching?  _ My foot. _ He observes the man who had his eyes glued to his phone screen. The scent of the man.  _ Familiar _ . He realises the man was using the same perfume as he did, the one Juyeon had recommended. He looks over to the man’s side and finds a familiar bouquet of flowers right by his thighs. Oh so he was the guy from the bakery stand. When the man looks away from his phone, Jaehyun was quick to look away.

**_Me:_ **

**_Yeah he is. Kinda reek of that perfume you recommended me._ **

_ “Do you think I smell nice”  _ the man’s voice breaking the silence in the air between them. It catches Jaehyun a little off guard since it wasn’t exactly something of the norm to say to a stranger. And it was pretty weird how Jaehyun was just texting Juyeon about his date-no the stranger’s scent. It was as if he was caught in the act. _ “Um yeah?”  _ He awkwardly answers before looking back at his phone screen.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Would you kiss me if I was beside you?_ **

It did make Jaehyun blush but he shook the thought away.  _ He’s probably just messing around with you. _ So Jaehyun replied jokingly back, although there was some truth in the stuff he said.

**_Me:_ **

**_Sure if you were smoking hot and if… you were actually beside me hahaha._ **

  
  


_ I would kiss you even if you weren’t hot. _

This time, the sound of the man clearing his throat fumbled Jaehyun a little considering how loud it was amidst the silence. _ “Do you want to kiss?”  _ which ambushes the sad and lonely Jaehyun, blush creeping up to his cheeks. _ “Why would you?”  _ he answers in one breath in a defensive tone.  _ This man is a creep or what. _

_ “It’s the New Year’s”  _

__

_ “They haven’t even started the countdown yet.”  _

Jaehyun was obviously creeped out looking at how brave the man was asking him uncomfortable questions despite the fact they had just met. He doesn’t know if the man was blatantly hitting on him but what he knew for sure was that he obviously wasn’t comfortable with his presence so he finds himself standing up, about to leave the place when he was met with his group of friends. 

_ “Yah Hyunjae there you are”  _ Chanhee proclaims for afar before the squad start running up to him. _ “We were looking all over for you. Thought you left.”  _ Eric adds on with a worried expression on his face. 

_ “Am about too. Changmin-ah you should probably set me up with better guys. Those with punctuality and responsibility at least.”  _ he snaps. Everyone knew he was fuming sensing from the serious tone in his voice.

_ “Hm? He’s here though”  _ Changmin points across with his index finger. Pointing somewhere behind his shoulder. Jaehyun follows the direction of the finger, turning to his back which led to the man that creeped him out from before.

He looked at the man who now had a grin on his face, with a disgusted look. Sure he was good looking but Jaehyun was not attracted at all with his actions. 

_ “Hyunjae-ya meet Juyeonie, your date. Oh my bad, I meant Joel. Well they are both the same person.” _

_ “Juyeon?”  _ Hyunjae answers back in complete shock. Wow. How unfortunate for someone so bold and brazen like this to have a name Juyeon. His Juyeon would never, he thinks. What a disgrace to the name Juyeon.

Suddenly his phone in his palms vibrate with a  _ “Ting!” _ . His screen illuminates to show a message notification from Juyeon, which made everyone including the 2nd Juyeon look at him.

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_Kinda random but wanna see how I look like?_ **

**_I think I look good today._ **

_ Before Jaehyun could even reply, another text comes through. _

**_Juyeonie:_ **

**_[1 image attachment]_ **

**_Happy new year, pumpkin pie <3._ **

Jaehyun looks up to see 7 pairs of eyes looking straight at him as if looking for answers but he just ignores it with a _ “What”  _ before secretly opening the image attachment.

The image loads for a few seconds and there it was. Jaehyun was so elated to finally be able to see Juyeon’s face after months of just texting and the other knowing how he looked like. But instead, Jaehyun was greeted by a candid picture of himself from the side, holding his phone. It was weird as the picture seemed to be one that had just been taken on the spot seeing his outfit and gesture in the photo. Jaehyun spins himself to the direction of the camera before he holds his phone up “YOU? JUYEON? As in this Juyeon?” pointing comically back and forth to 2nd Juyeon and his phone screen which had everyone laughing at how his face looked there and then _. _

Juyeon throws the other a fond smile before stepping forward. _ “OH STO-STOP don’t take another step”.  _ With his hands trembling out of shock he barely manages to hit the dial button on his phone. Yes, he was calling  _ his _ Juyeon _.  _

The 2nd Juyeon who also happens to be the first Juyeon,smiles and a hearty laugh escapes his lips before he raised his phone that began ringing, to Jaehyun. The screen showing _ “My Jaehyun...calling”. _

It was a bizarre yet romantic moment for the two before the two youngest males of the squad made some gagging and cringing noises which made the two laugh.

_ “Guess it’s our cue to leave”  _ Chanhee smirks, arm slung over his boyfriend’s shoulders. The squad takes their leave, leaving the two to have their own personal time. 

Juyeon takes a few steps forward as he intended to, before stopping a foot away from the Jaehyun who had a meloncholy look on his face.  _ “Happy almost New Year”  _ he says before handing over the bouquet of flowers and a box of what looked like a pumpkin pie to the other, _ “my pumpkin pie”. _

His judgemental remarks in his head he came up with for the man from before were all being erased now that he knew it was Juyeon all along. Or Joel.

He accepts the bouquet of flowers, _ “But, I’m so confused..” _

_ “Shh if you want to catch the fireworks, we should probably head out now”  _ Juyeon cuts him off mid-sentence, pointing at the face of his watch. He’s right. It was already 11.50pm and they had better move to a more strategic location if they wanted to catch the fireworks. Before Jaehyun could even answer, Juyeon was already dragging him along by his hands.

They were now surrounded by hundreds of couples. With Juyeon’s successful dodging of every couple in their way, they managed to get a spot nearer to the front of the field where the fireworks would be most visible. Jaehyun was happily enjoying the ambience and atmosphere of everyone gearing up for the clock to strike 12 until he realises  _ oh- _ he was still holding on to Juyeon’s hand as if holding on to dear life. He shyly looks up from their hands to find the other staring fondly at him. __

_ “You’re prettier than you look in pictures.”  _ a compliment sneakily escapes his grinny smile. It got Jaehyun blushing like mad in a matter of seconds but Jaehyun just looks away, clearing his throat to avoid the awkwardness, but he doesn’t let go of the other’s hands though _. _

_ “So do you still want to kiss”  _

By then, Juyeon had already broken the record with the number of times he has made the man blush in a matter of minutes. 

_ “10...9….8…”  _ the crowd cheers, anticipating the New Year’s.

Jaehyun shyly nods. _ “Okay” _

Of course he would agree, he has been dreaming of kissing a faceless person for days. And now that the faceless person has a face, a handsome one that is, all the more he would want to say yes.

_ “5...4….3...2….1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” _

Jaehyun watches the fireworks explode before his eyes, vivid colours igniting and illuminating the dark midnight sky before he feels a pair of hands on his neck making him turn his head. The fireworks made Juyeon’s eyes sparkle, making him the most beautiful person Jaehyun has ever seen. 

Juyeon closes in for the kiss and Jaehyun feels the cold lips on his before he closes his eyes shut. His heart pounding hard, legs weak but all he felt were the softness of Juyeon’s lips against his. Jaehyun grabs Juyeon’s other free hand to intertwine their fingers together as he kissed the other more passionately, with each kiss full of raw emotions. Blame his knees for being so weak that his legs trembled a little but Juyeon was quick to catch him, hands now pulling him closer by the waist. Juyeon’s kisses were like black holes pulling you in until all gravity is lost under his touch and he wanted more but he eventually pulled back. Blame his lungs now for being weak and wanting to gasp for air. Their foreheads now touching, Juyeon was the first to smile.  _ “Glad I found you.”  _ he said.

Perhaps Changmin did find the right guy for him after all.

_ “Yah Lee Juyeon I was looking everywhere for you.”  _ a deep voice exclaiming, snapping the 2 lovebirds out of their moment. It came from a man slightly taller than him who had very defined and cut-out features. Juyeon then gestures for the man to come closer before looking at the confused Jaehyun _ “This is Younghoon, my best friend and also the dumbass who wrote my number on the toilet walls.” ,“and this is Jaehyun, the man who was duped into texting my number”  _ he turns to look at Younghoon now.

Honestly, Jaehyun owed a ton to Younghoon for making all these possible. He would thank Younghoon for a lifetime if he could. But,  _ “Wait, didn’t you say you were gonna confess to your crush today? Or have you?”  _ curiosity drawn all over his face.

_ “Oh not yet. Maybe later?”  _ Juyeon laughs when he sees Jaehyun sink in disappointment. _ “Or now. I can just text my crush though.”  _ he says, smugly, before pulling out his phone, letting go of Jaehyun’s hands to type out a message.

_ “Ting!”  _ Jaehyun receives a notification.

He then reads out the message which said _ “Will you be my boyfriend Hyunjae?”  _ before looking back up to the man who was now looking like a kid eagerly waiting for treats. Cute. 

_ “A million times yes.” _

He watches as Juyeon’s shy smile changed to a huge grin before he lifted Jaehyun up to spin him around. 

_ “HE SAID YES HE SAID YES”  _ said a breathless Changmin who came running to the scene just to catch the couple.

_ “Yah I’m not done with you. Can’t believe you had me fooled all this while”  _ Hyunjae replies.

_ “At least it was worth it.” _ _   
  
_

It was indeed worth it now that New Year’s and every festive season did not have to be dull and grey, knowing he had Juyeon by his side. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> congrats on finishing this fic! i hope it wasnt too bad. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter ; https://twitter.com/jokerbear913 or cc; https://curiouscat.me/jokerbear913 if you have any feedback that can help me improve or give me prompts!
> 
> also the part where hyunjae goes "The countdown hasn't even started yet" was heavily inspired by a prompt i came across online so credits go to the original poster for that part!
> 
> thank you for supporting <3


End file.
